Confusion
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: A regular date ended beautifully. But when Pepper goes home, Tony nearly assaults her. But then when she goes to Rhodey, Tony is there too. Which Tony is which? What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Confusion**

**I had the idea and couldn't resist the temptation. So... As I type this out on my phone, I would like to let y'all know, thank you all for all those reviews, and follows. I've mentioned my gratitude in my other stories. But I can't seem to want to stop saying it. I'm just overwhelmed and happy. Nonetheless, I want y'all to enjoy!**

**This will be very different. I will warn you about that. Plenty Pepperony, but in a different way. You'll understand:)**

**Disclaimer: I'm having second thoughts about handing over the papers, but whoops I just did.**

Pepper was screaming. Her mind was emptied of every emotion and thought as she sprinted down the street. She had to get away. SHE HAD TO!

She tripped on her own foot. Regaining her balance, she continued running. The wind cut through her bare arms, but that was the least of her problems.

She had no idea what started his obsession! One day he was normal, and the next he was chasing her down to keep her. She didn't know what would kill her first. Her fear? Or Tony?

...

"I love you. I love you so much." Tony murmured against her neck. It was a typical make out session. Pepper was saying her good bye that night. They enjoyed a lovely dinner at a fancy restaurant and were ending the night with a wonderful goodnight kiss.

"I love you too Tony." She said. She had her eyes closed, and was waiting as Tony finished kissing her and let go.

"Goodnight, Angel." He said. He tucked his hands into his pockets and watched her walk away towards her small apartment.

Pepper waved back in goodbye.

She really had enjoyed the night. The candle light diner was breathtaking and nonetheless romantic. Tony also went the extra way to order some fancy dessert from the finest chef in the restaurant.

She was so lucky to have him as her boyfriend, and lucky to know that he loved her as she loved him.

She sighed.

As Pepper walked into her room, she acknowledged the fact that her father wasn't home. She didn't seem surprised, it was normal. He probably left when she was out on her date.

Pepper, absentmindedly, stripped down and pulled on some pajama pants and a matching tank top. She walked into her living room, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Five minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. Pepper glanced at the clock. It read 10:11 pm.. Who would come by at this hour?

Pepper launched herself out of her couch and made her way to the door. She unlocked the bottom lock, but made sure to keep the chain bolted at the top. She opened the door wide enough to see the guest.

She gasped.

"Tony?" He stood at the entrance, his hands in his pockets. He was wearing jeans and his regular red shirt. But something was different. His eyes were gleaming evilly, that was not like him.

"Hey, Angel." He said. He stepped towards the door, hoping to open it to walk in, but Pepper pushed the door against him.

"What are you doing here? It's ten at night, Tony." She didn't bother hiding the agitation in her voice.

"What? Am I not supposed to see you now?" He asked coolly. He resembled a lay back teenager who was bored in a history class. And the way he said it, it sent a shiver down Pepper's back.

Something was wrong.

"No. You can see me tomorrow. Go back home, Tony." She said forcefully. She attempted to shut the door in his face, something that didn't faze her, but Tony stuck his foot out at the last second.

The door failed to its one job. It failed to close.

"Tony? What the heck? What's wrong with you?" Pepper yelled, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. Tony smirked. He reached towards her and slipped the chain off the door.

When he saw that he was free to come in, he walked in as casually as he could.

Pepper couldn't believe her eyes. The boy he loved was invading her apartment and totally going past the restrictions of dating! He was acting so weird! But she would not give up so easily.

"Tony, get out. Now." She made sure to put as much anger as she could into each word.

Tony looked at her, notching each eyebrow in the process. "Excuse me?" He said.

"You heard me. Get out." Pepper repeated. She felt more confident.

"Or what?" Tony tried.

"I'll break up with you." She responded as easily as she could bite into a chocolate bar. But the instant she said that, she regretted her choice of words.

Tony gave her a venomous look. It broke her the only confidence she had in two.

In two strides, he came up to her and pushed her up against her kitchen wall. He leaned in, so close Pepper could feel his heart beat against her own.

"You break up with me, I swear I'll make you regret it. You'll wish you never broke up with me. You're mine Pepper. Just mine, and only mine. I see you with other guys, I will hurt you." Tony said it with so much venom, that Pepper couldn't help but gasp.

Tony laughed at her reaction. "Let's play a game shall we, Angel?" He didn't seem to care for an answer. He took a handful other hair and thrust her towards her front door. "Let's see how fast you can run, and how fast I can catch you. I catch you, you're mine forever. I loose you? You can break up with me, and I'll never mess with your life again."

Pepper couldn't believe her eyes or ears. This was the Tony Stark she fell in love with? No. No it can't be. The one she dated two years ago gave her space and affection without ever pushing her limits. This Tony was ruthless and looked as though he thought she was his possession.

"Three." Tony started to count. He unbuttoned the first button. Pepper backed up one step.

"Two." No he was counting down! He had removed three more buttons, exposing his well toned chest. Pepper threw herself at the door and fled down the stairs.

Tony smirked. "One."

...

Pepper resumed her screaming. She was barefoot, but she didn't care. She could hear Tony's laughter and footsteps closing in on her. She would have to run to the armory, or Rhodey, just someplace away from Tony. But at the rate she was running and at the rate he was catching up to her, she doubted she would get that far.

"Don't slow down, Angel!" Tony teased from behind her. "I'm almost there! Pepper, you better not give up yet!" He let out a laugh.

Pepper chocked on her tears and gave her body another push for a burst of speed. She jumped over a stone on the sidewalk and continued her run.

Her heart and lungs burned from the sudden exercise. They wanted her to stop. Oh no you don't, Pepper thought to her body. It's either you or my life... It made no sense to her, because her life did depend on her lungs and heart. But once again, she knew that wasn't her major problem.

Pepper didn't dare look behind her. She knew that in a couple more minutes, Tony would have her. She didn't even want to think about the effects of being in Tony's arms, in the wrong way.

At last, Rhodey's house came into view. His window was luckily lit, meaning he was still awake. And hopefully aware of his environment.

She ran towards his window and pounded her fists on it so hard, she thought the glass would shatter.

"RHODEY! RHODEY! IT'S PEPPER!" She screamed. The window flung open and Rhodey, who was completely surprised, looked down at her.

"Pepper? What-"

"HELP ME UP!" She screamed hysterically. "HELP ME UP!" Rhodey quickly grabbed a hold of her forearms and hauled her up into his room.

The moment Pepper landed in his room, she smacked the window shut and shut the blinds. She panted heavily, her heart wanting to burst out of her chest.

"Pepper? What's wrong? What happened?" Rhodey was at her side. He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

She looked into them. "To-To-Tony!" She yelled. She shook horribly from fear and her eyes blurred with heavy tears. They fell from her eyes, but Pepper didn't care. "Tony chased me!" She gasped for breath, but she couldn't. She felt as though she was scarred for life. This night traumatized her.

Rhodey looked at her in shock and confusion. "Pepper. Hey. It's okay." He drew her into his chest and held her. She was like a little sister to him. He wanted to know what was wrong. But nevertheless he was confused.

She sobbed into his chest, shaking as though she had hypothermia. "Tony! He-he..." She couldn't bring herself to say that her boyfriend did this to her.

"Pepper." Rhodey said to her softly. "Tony was here all night." Pepper shook her head in disapproval. Rhodey didn't know what was wrong with her, didn't see believe him?

"No! N-n-no! He was at my apartment!" She stammered. Rhodey didn't say a word. He took her warmly by her shoulders and led her to the living room.

Sitting in the couch, was a boy in his red pajamas. He had black hair, and resembled much to Pepper's boyfriend. And to Pepper's disbelief, it was him.

Tony hadn't left the whole night.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! I had so much fun writing this. I have no idea why, but holy cow I loved writing this! I hope you guys like it too! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: C**

**What a fast update! I am really loving this story, more than I thought I could. So I might focus on this story for a while. Don't worry I'll write my other stories as well!:)**

**Disclaimer: I wish that were the truth.**

Tony eased himself off the couch. He was watching his favorite TV show: Burn Notice.

Tony reached for the remote and turned it off. His eyes were full of concern, and alert. He looked tired and was still looking as though he hadn't slept in weeks. That was normally how he looked.

Pepper was alarmed. This was her Tony! Not the one that was chasing her. But she didn't understand what was going on. How could the Tony that chased her get inside the house, change his clothes, and get settled to watching his favorite show?

He made a step towards her. "Pepper? Angel?" Pepper stepped back in alarm and hid behind Rhodey. Angel was a nickname Tony had given her two years ago. It was after their first date. They went to a movie that day and Tony loved how the boyfriend in the movie kept calling his girlfriend "Angel." From that day on it stuck and Pepper became Angel.

"No. Stay away." Pepper said cowering behind Rhodey. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled herself closer to him, and away from Tony.

When she peeked a glance, Tony looked hurt and confused. So confused, Pepper actually was almost convinced that he was not the Tony who chased her.

"Angel? What happened?" Tony felt his heart plummet to his bare feet. His white shirt suddenly felt as though it was choking him. What was wrong with her? He stole a glance at Rhodey. "What happened Rhodey?"

Rhodey shrugged and looked back at the cowering Pepper. "She came through my window. Dude, she was as white as a ghost."

"Yeah but that doesn't answer my question. What's happened to her? Why does she keep avoiding me?" Tony asked, sincerity flew out of his mouth like a river.

"Pepper keeps saying that you were chasing her, Tony. Like you were chasing her to do something. I don't know. Did you leave?" Rhodey asked suddenly looking at Tony with curiosity.

Tony was beyond hurt. He couldn't believe that Rhodey thought he actually chased Pepper! His angel! Was this what Rhodey thought of him? Some guy who would chase his girlfriend down?

"I never left. I was here watching TV. That's it." Tony replied. He was sure he stayed.

Pepper looked back at him. "You liar! You must've just gotten back!" She came out from under Rhodey and walked up to Tony. She jabbed a finger at him and glared angrily.

"Angel..." Tony took her finger and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I wouldn't ever come to your apartment. What happened?" Pepper took a step back and a year trickled down her cheek.

"You came to my apartment. And don't say anything. I saw you! You kept calling me 'Angel' and acted as though I was yours. You were possessive Tony." Pepper said quietly. She took another step back, towards somewhere. She needed to maintain the distance.

Rhodey looked between the couple and understood. "I'll leave you two alone." When he didn't get an answer, he retreated back to his room and shut the doors behind him.

Pepper heard Rhodey leave and realized that now she was alone with Tony. She didn't know whether she should be happy or scared about that.

Tony stepped towards her. "Pepper please." But Pepper put a hand out.

"I don't know anymore Tony. Who to believe? Who to trust. I know you were at my apartment." She came forward to him and put her hands on his chest. "If you love me, tell me the truth."

Tony's eyes turned sad and desperate. "Please, Pepper, I wasn't at your apartment. Angel, I came here right after our date. Don't you think that someone is disguising as me?" He was even more devastated that Pepper thought he truly was at her apartment.

Tony slowly began pushing her towards the living room wall. He put his hands on her waist and gentle pushed her back until her back touched the wall. He could feel her breathing heavily. Most likely in fear.

"Angel." Tony said. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of Pepper's strawberry scent. "I love you. Please. I wouldn't do a thing to harm you. What did 'I' do?" Tony asked opening his eyes.

Pepper was staring at his lips. He was telling the truth. This was her Tony. Not the strange one that tried harming her. This was the real Tony. But who was the one she saw at her apartment?

"I went home after our date. I changed and was watching TV when at around 10 someone knocked on my door. I open it and well, it was you Tony. You tried coming in but I didn't let you, until you forcefully opened it yourself.

"You came in and then said you wanted to play a game, some kind of chasing game. If you caught me I was yours forever. If I was able to escape, I would be free. I ran until I saw Rhodey's window. I didn't know what else to do." Pepper finished. She searched Tony's face for anything. She saw his jaw tighten and his fingers clench around her waist tighter.

"And he looked just like me?" Tony asked. His forehead leaned against her own.

"I thought it was the real you, Tony." Pepper responded. She snaked her arms around his neck. She needed him to kiss her. She felt as though she would forget all her troubles if he did.

But Tony looked troubled. He gentle pushed away from her and rubbed his chin. "How? How can I? No... I have no idea." Tony looked at Pepper, his expression wary. "Why don't you spend the night here? My room. I'll sleep in my couch and you get my bed. I'm not ready to let you out my sight." Tony said.

Pepper sighed and nodded. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss before walking to his bedroom. She opened the door, Tony right behind her.

As Pepper snuggled into Tony's covers she let his scent lull her to sleep. Hopefully everything would clear up in the morning.

But it only got worse.

...

Pepper woke up to find Tony gone. He wasn't in his couch, so she decided to see if he was in the living room.

"Tony?" She called out. Sure enough the TV was ablaze and Tony sat in the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table.

"Tony?" She called again. He was strangely not answering her. When she found that he wasn't talking, she walked up to him. Pepper used her hair tie to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

The channel changed to the news. Pepper was astonished to see that three girls were murdered when a teenage boy caught them in the middle of the night.

In an instant it hit Pepper like a freight train. She tried backing up away from Tony, but his hand shot out and grabbed her hand.

It was him! The guy who chased her! He's in Rhodey's house! "Hello Angel."

**Yay! Cliffhanger! Okay! Well, I'm officially in love with this story! I hope I'm not bragging, but I am! Haha;) okay guys! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: C

**Did anyone keep count for how long I was gone? I didn't but it sure felt like forever! I'm so sorry for not writing or updating sooner! And those who PMed me (you know who you are) I'm sorry for not responding sooner! I apologize for a whole lot… But first.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Holy cow thank you! I'm just overwhelmed with the amount of reviews I got. Thanks you so much! So…. Shout outs will be given next time when I get the time and won't be busy. If y'all are like high school students you know what I mean! **

**Okay let me declare something. The "evil" Tony will be the one calling her the creepy stuff like, "Angel." And stuff, the actual Tony will be the normal one. The actual Tony from Iron Man Armored Adventures. So… it's effective from now! **

**Okay! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

"No." Pepper's heart rose into her throat. Her breathing hitched in her throat. "Tony" continued to stare at the television, his face blank. But Pepper could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and his clenched fist.

"Oh yes." He rose to his feet, not once letting go of her wrist. In fact, he squeezed it much harder.

Pepper honestly didn't know what to think. It was as though her brain shut off completely. Her tongue felt dry, and her hands felt clammy. All she felt was fear.

Absolute fear.

"I told you. I would catch you." His voice was low and evil. He smelled as though he had been to a bar, and Pepper knew how that smelled like.

Her fear increased ten-fold.

"How did you find me?" Pepper finally asked. She didn't want him to touch her and had to buy some time. "Where's Tony?"

Tony laughed, false humor dripping like venom in her veins. "I AM Tony." She shook her head, disagreeing with him. This wasn't her Tony. This one is a monster.

Pepper felt her hand growing numb. Her head spun, and she felt, suddenly, nauseated.

Tony moved up to her, moving his feet so they interlocked with her own. Even if she wanted to escape, she couldn't anymore. One of Tony's hands snaked around to her back. IT gently pushed onto her lover back, but then forcefully pushed her against Tony's chest. She tried fighting, but realized two things. One, even if she wanted to move, Tony's foot would trip her and he would just land on top of her. Two, if she managed to get her feet out of the 'lock,' Tony's arms were still draped around her; she was caged in.

"Where's Tony?" Pepper hissed again. Tony leaned in, a smile written along his lips. His eyes were partially closed. He nuzzled into her hair, mumbling her name over and over again. His lips grazed her neck, sending a shiver or terror through her spine.

"Let me go." She tried testing his strength. He was so busy pecking her neck that his hands suddenly fell to her hips. _Hands._ Her wrists were free!

Timing it carefully, Pepper waited until "Tony's" lips started running down her collarbone. She faked a moan and placed her hands securely on his chest. She felt him smile. It sickened her.

Each second was painful, she wanted to painfully push away, give him a good kick in the groin, and run. But that was her body speaking, not her mind.

As Tony's lips came to her Adam's Apple, she felt his feet shift. In an instant, Pepper pushed with all her might, driving her knee into his stomach.

Tony made a very unintelligent noise, and collapsed to the floor, his arms encircled around his mid-section.

Pepper didn't hesitate; she ran to Tony's room, shut the door, and locked it. She started piling heavy objects against the door, when suddenly something hit the door.

Tony rammed his shoulder over and over again into the door. It shuddered, but didn't budge. "STOP!" Pepper cried. She inched her way towards Tony's window. Her only option was to jump out and run.

"Oh, Angel." Tony cooed. Then there was silence. Pepper, confused, wanted to go towards the door and see that he was gone, but it was the exact opposite.

Tony ran against the door, breaking the lock and throwing the wooden entrance against the stacked barriers. "You open this door," Pepper warned. "—I'll – I'll call the cops."

An arm shot out of the open crack and mad a wild grab at Pepper. She screamed, threw open the window, and leaped out.

Landing on her feet like a cat, she sprinted towards his armory. Tony's evil laugh echoed behind her.

…

She ran all the way to the armory, never stopping once for a break. Pepper punched in her special code and jumped up and down waiting for the door to open. She could've sworn she heard Tony's voice trailing behind her.

Running inside she panted, waiting nervously as the armored doors sealed her in.

Pepper placed a hand over her heart and sighed loudly. Her fear was confirmed; she couldn't trust either Tony. She didn't know which one was which. Their actions explained all of the suspicious of course, but the Tony's acted at the end. They never gave her time to act herself.

The real Tony was gentle when he kissed her or touched her. The false Tony was a bit more brutal and acted as though he was always hungry for more. But one thing was same; they both loved her, one more than the other.

There was a small whooshing sound that made Pepper whirl around. Tony came out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, and another one drying his damp hair. He was whistling, a sweet melody that reminded Pepper of her mom.

Tony made a move to his clothing when suddenly he heard a yelp. His heart would've gladly sprung out of his chest if it weren't for the bones in his body.

"Pepper?" He threw on his shirt, forgetting completely about his pants and ran up to her.

She slipped on a screw that was on the ground.

When Tony made a move to help her up, she defiantly help her hand up in a denying gesture. "I'm good." She said with a grunt.

Tony watched as she stood and brushed off her pajama pants. His heart ached for a kiss, but he knew her expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently. Pepper shot him a hard look.

"You chased me here." Her voice was hard and angry, and maybe even fearful. Tony came forward and took her shoulders.

"Tell me Pepper. Do I look like I was chasing you?" He asked notching an eyebrow.

It was a true statement; it didn't seem possible that Tony would be taking a shower when he was chasing her. So… there were two Tony's?

"True." Pepper took Tony's hand and held it close to her chest. "But I don't understand. Tony?" She didn't look at him, but played with his fingers.

"Yes Pepper?"

"Do you believe me? At all?" Pepper took this time to lead him to the couch. Tony followed, sitting down next to her, but his mind was racing.

He wanted to believe her, but it was hard to. Tony had never seen the other… 'Tony.' But then again, Pepper wouldn't make it up. This kind of story would be too hard to make up.

"Pepper. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I don't know how to." Tony said.

Pepper blinked. "What do you mean? How can you not BELIEVE ME?! You followed me! You're haunting me Tony! I don't know! I don't-"

Suddenly, Pepper's eyes rolled up into her head. Her body started jerking, her joints became stiff.

"Pepper!" Tony rushed to pull on some pants. He threw on his backpack and pushed the center button. As the armor enveloped him, Tony watched helplessly as Pepper fell to the floor and continued to jerk against her own will.

"Hang on Pepper. Hang on." As Tony slipped her into his hands, Tony could've sworn he heard laughter behind him.

**ALL RIGHT! Holy… I think this went a lot worse than my other chapters! However, I promise y'all it shall get better! So… REVIEW! I want to see how many of y'all think the evil Tony is getting creepier and creepier. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: C

**I know I said I would give shout outs, but I have no energy right now. Instead of sleeping I'm typing this us for you guys, so you know… sorry!**

** Any how… This will be my last update until who knows when… didn't want to keep y'all waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Tony had to do many double takes before reaching the hospital. He could feel a presence, he knew something was there watching him, but he didn't know what. It was like an itch that wouldn't go away… and in an Iron Man suit; Tony knew first hand how that felt.

"Patricia Potts, she had convulsions, maybe a seizure." Tony said walking into the ER. The nurse in charge stood and walked over to the unconscious girl in his hands. She yelled for a gurney and helped Tony take the weight off his arms.

"What happened?" The nurse asked. By now, Pepper was stable and was resting comfortably. Tony stood by her bed, arms crossed against his chest.

"She…. She was having a lot on her mind or something. She suddenly had convulsions and then the next thing I knew, she was on the floor passed out." Tony lied. He didn't know how to tell the nurse about her visions and her fake 'boyfriend.' All Tony needed was for Pepper to be sent into the psyche ward.

"Does it usually happen?"

"No."

"Does she usually have a lot on her mind?" The nurse was looking down at her keyboard waiting for a response. But Tony didn't know how too. How was he supposed to know what Pepper thought about?

"Normally no." Tony answered. The nurse nodded swiftly, and placed the keyboard at the foot of Pepper's bed.

"Well, usually, anytime patients have a lot on mind or something troubling them, their brain can have a moment of freeze from stress. This ends up leading up to a seizure. This could also be the cause from the lack of sleep. This is not at all serious, and so, when Ms. Potts wakes up, you are free to take her home." The nurse smiled softly and walked out of the room.

"Thanks." Tony sat by the visitor chair and whipped out his phone.

It was about noon when Tony felt a grumble in his stomach. He took a look at Pepper, who was still unconscious. "She shouldn't wake up in the next five minutes." Tony murmured to himself. He had told Rhodey to excuse him from school earlier, so he wasn't concerned of having to go to school just yet. And either way, there was only a week left before summer, so he wasn't at all concerned.

"Be back in a bit Pep." Tony gave a small kiss to Pepper's forehead before walking out of the room to the kitchen.

As Tony exited the room, he felt a small shiver travel down his spine. He turned to glance at Pepper's sleeping form, before shrugging the feeling off.

…

Pepper woke to a painful headache. It subsided, but it took a while for her to gather her surroundings. She didn't have to see well to realize that it was a hospital. She remembered nothing from the morning and was afraid to think of what lied ahead.

Propping herself on her elbows, Pepper looked around the room and noticed a bouquet of flowers. A card was propped against the vase. She smiled as she took hold of the card and opened it.

Her smile disappeared.

_Nice to see you awake, Angel._

The card fell out of her hands. Pepper frantically checked her small room, and instantly recognized Tony's frame behind the privacy curtain.

"No…" She wanted to scream out so badly, but her scream caught in her throat. The curtain pulled aside, and in walked Tony Stark.

His eyes glowed with dark humor and glittered with lust. Pepper freaked, and heard her heart beat increase on the monitor. Tony gracefully strode next to her. He extended a hand and traced her arm to her face. Cupping her face in his hands, he bent down to her ear.

"I found you, Angel. You didn't think you would get away that easy did you?" He laughed with amusement. "I don't understand why you're hooked up to all these things though." His smile disappeared as he intensely focused on pulling on all the wires that checked her vital signs. Before the monitor could send out an alarm for the lack of vital signs, Tony reached over and unhooked the monitor.

"Now, let's get you out of here." Tony helped her to her feet. But that was when Pepper's mind refocused.

"NO! I won't go with you! You're not Tony! You're not my boyfriend! Leave me alone! I will call the nurse and get you arrested! GO AWAY!" She shrieked. She opened her mouth to scream, but Tony's hand clamped over hers.

"Oh no… I'm not about to let you go this time." In an instant, Tony used the sheets on the bed and tied Pepper into a bundle. The gauze that was placed on the side table taped her mouth shut, and the blankets wrapped her body in a cocoon.

"MHMM!" She mumbled. But before she knew it, Tony threw open the window that led back into Manhattan, and carried her out.

…

Tony checked his last email on his phone before walking into Pepper's room. The privacy curtain was pulled over, only meaning that Pepper had woken up. With a fake smile, Tony pulled away the curtain.

His drink crashed to the floor. "PEPPER?" He ran to the nearest nurse and dragged her into Pepper's room. "Where is she? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"

The nurse, alarmed with the outburst, checked on her clipboard. "Patricia Potts was discharged by a boy." She said scanning the records.

"NAME? What's his name?" Tony demanded. He ran his fingers through his hair anticipating the familiarity of the name.

"Someone named Tony Stark." The nurse looked up with an alarmed expression. She looked back down at her clipboard and then back up at Tony's face. "But—But—you are Tony Stark… That can't be… That can't be possible!" The nurse ran off. But Tony was in his spot, his expression blank, and his heart dropping to his feet.

Pepper was telling the truth. There was another Tony Stark. And he had Pepper.

**Short and hopefully sweet… another cliffhanger to keep you guys busy. Give me an idea of what y'all think the Evil Tony might do! I want to hear what you guys think will happen! And if I happen to like one of y'alls ideas I might even use that for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


End file.
